A day in the life of a dolphin
by Lightningfur
Summary: A thrilling story about two gifted dolphins and their troubles to stay alive while avoiding humans at all costs. Teeka and Eli will uncover the secretes of all the dead and dissapearing dolphins.
1. The hunting trip

**1**

**Teeka and Eli**

This was marvelous Teeka loved jumping and soaring out of the water it made her feel like a bird she had never experienced anything quite like it she loved the exhilaration and the feeling she got just before she jumped out of the water. "Isn't this great Eli" Teeka asked her best friend. "Of course" Eli replied with a grumble he liked the feeling when he was hunting better that jumping for no reason other than to shake off those nasty sea lice, and to show off. "You don't have to be so down" said Teeka you know what an exciting day this is for us we get to go hunting with the adults think about it. "I suppose that you are right" replied Eli even though he thought of himself to be more mature than his friend he couldn't help but repress a shudder of pure joy. He would actually be able to see how the masters did it and to be able to observe them in their lessons when they taught him would be completely different than applying the lessons for real he was so excited. Teeka did a marvelous jump out of the water he had never seen any dolphin jump so high or swim so fast it made him jealous that she got to be the best at things all the time. He would show her this time that he could be better that her at something and that something would be hunting she may have speed but surely he thought that he would have better endurance. "For a great day you sure are grumpy" Teeka said. "You know why I'm so grumpy they delayed our lessons because of what they think of us". He and Teeka were born at exactly the same time as each other and they both had a star on their forehead because of this Teeka and Eli were thought of as different by the other dolphins. "So what if they delayed this moment for us we still get the chance to show everyone that we aren't much different than the rest of them". For Teeka I guess that was true but Eli still didn't think that that was right and just because they looked different too. "Teeka" her mother Izlandi was calling her. "Got to go see you soon Eli" Teeka said."Bye" mumbled Eli.

With his friend gone Eli decided to go see if any of the other dolphins wanted to race he had always been a fast swimmer but compared to how fast Teeka swimmed well he didn't even want to think about it. He could feel the dolphin's eyes boaring into him as he swam to the other juvenile dolphins. As soon as he approached them, they sneered at him "what do you think you're doing". "I just wanted to see if you wanted to race" he tried to reply as harmlessly as he could. "Sorry no freaks allowed" the other dolphins sneered. Eli grumbled to himself "just because I have a stupid star on my forehead doesn't mean that I'm a freak" and he swam off. Suddenly something knocked the wind out of him and for a second he thought that it was something dangerous he prepared himself to attack. Then in the corner of his eye he saw his attacker who was none other than Teeka." Teeka" spat Eli. "What I just came to tell you that it's time to hunt with the adults. "Oh" breathed Eli who was so excited that he could barely breathe. He and Teeka raced towards the Coral where they would meet the adults and hunt with them.

As they approached the Coral Eli could see the brilliant and vibrant colors that the Coral reef had it was beautiful and blooming with life all the fish and coral. He and Teeka passed a large eel poking its head out of its hiding spot. This was Eli's and Teeka's favorite place go but they didn't come often because sharks often loomed around here also the adults forbade the younger dolphins to come here because this is where they liked to go meet and socialize. Soon enough Eli could see the adults assembling together in a group by a brightly colored yellow coral plant. Eli and Teeka approached the gathering spot and greeted the other dolphins in a formal way. "Greetings masters" said Eli and Teeka in unison. The eldest dolphin replied "we will no longer be your masters if you can pass the hunting trip test". Teeka shivered with anticipation. The dolphins soon departed and swam a few miles before seeing a school of silver fish. Eli and Teeka soon took their positions and darted towards the school of fish and separated in different directions as soon as they just about touched the school of fish as they has been shown in their lessons and lessons of observing the older dolphins hunt for fish. They each circled around one side with the other dolphins keeping the fish in a packed area whale the others dove through the center of the massive ball of fish. Soon it was their turn to dive and he was just about to dive into the center of the massive ball Teeka suddenly sounded the alarm call and all the other dolphins darted out of their posts and the massive ball of fish swam away they all looked expectantly at Teeka. A fishing boat was all Teeka said. Then some dolphins started laughing whale others scowled at her for disturbing the hunt. "Teeka" one of the elders named Forewi said "the boat holds no threat to us. Teeka still stayed alert as the boat approached. Sensing her urgency Eli added "I think that she is right we should turn back". All the dolphins laughed this time and swam out to jump out in front of the boat they loved to amaze people. "No" Teeka yelled. It was too late Eli heard the shot and watched as the harpoon struck Forewi and killed him instantly. All the other dolphins suddenly panicked and swam in all directions back to the rest of the group. Eli and Teeka were caught up in the mass of dolphins struggling back to get home. They couldn't swim anywhere and there were few more shots fired but successfully missed. Instead of swimming away Eli and Teeka hid among some plants watching as the people in the boat lowered the fishing nets and took the body of Forewi and drove the boat away. Teeka and Eli turned around to go home hungry as they were they didn't dare go back and hunt. Suddenly Teeka broke the silence "I can't believe it". "They're killing dolphins just like their killing our fish and making us starve." "There's nothing that we can do about it now" Eli replied he was good at hiding his emotions but really he was just as angry as Teeka. "Yes what can we do about it now" said Teeka in a harsh voice that sent chills through Eli. "I know lets follow that boat and see what they're doing to Forewi. "That's not a good idea" Eli replied. "Sure it is we'd be heroes and the other dolphins might see that we aren't much different that they are". "Okay" Eli answered greedily he knew it was wrong, he just liked the fact that he would come back and be treated like all the other dolphins like an equal instead of an outcast. Surely they wouldn't miss him for a little while.

Off they traveled through the deep blue sea filled with the warm currents coming from the seas by the equator as they followed the boat that took Forewi with Eco location. If the Eco location which was their location system the boat was north traveling at a slow speed that was good because they would catch up to it easily. As they approached the boat an eerie feeling swept over them, a feeling of danger.


	2. A time of mourning

2

The search party

Izlandi darted through the vibrant colored reefs searching for her daughter. Teeka had to be around here somewhere, or so she thought. She blamed the elders for the dissaperence of her daughter and Eli, she never liked Eli and thought of him as a bad influene, one that could make her daughters already frazzled mind even worse. True, Eli's mother did die at from a strange sail boat shooting, but that was many moons ago, and you can't live in the past forever. Izlandi quickly passed the reefs, she looked longly at the pod of silver fish, but she knew that she couldn't allow herself to eat for she had to find Teeka, but it still didn't keep her mouth from watering. She darted this way and that way but, couldn't find Teeka. With low spirits she swam slowly back to the pod.

"Whats wrong?" Izlandi's mate clicked.

" I can't find Teeka!" She exclamed "We have to send out a search party! The elders were never capable of looking after our children! Eli probably took Teeka away while they weren't waching!"

"hmmmmmmm" Her mate said "Izlandi........... it was the boat sootings again......... they killed Forewi........they probably killed Teeka and Eli too."

"NO!" Izlandi cried "Why are the boat men doing this?"she clicked "We never did anything to them! All they do is hurt us! They take our fish and now out daughter!"

"its ok" Izlandi's mate soothed "everything will be ok"

"NO!" Izlandi yelled " Nothing will ever be the same the man have killed our elder and my child! Nothing will ever be ok again!"

Izlandi swam off as fast as her fins could take her, she needed to get away from the pod for a little while, be on her own. Why did the sea gods take her daughter away from her? What had she done to deserve this? She slowed her pase, only to pick it up again when she herd her pod swimming towards her in pursuit. She was the dominant female, one of the leaders of the pod, if she left than so did the others. She finally slowed and allowed the pod to catch up to her, and Izlandi let them comfort her, as they went through with the mourning ceremony for Forewi, Teeka, and Eli.


End file.
